Rabastan's Fantasy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rabastan has feeling for Regulus Black. The only problem is Rodolphus wants anything or anyone that Rabastan wants. Will Rabastan get the boy? Or will his brother win? Written for Love in Motion, Cookie's Crafty Corner, Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge, Days of the Year, and Summer Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One sided Regulus/Rabastan.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Love in Motion, August Writing Club's Cookie's Crafty Corner, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge, Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Days of the Year, and Summer Seasonal Challenges Thread's Summer Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Summer Prompts I choose to use the dialogue "There's no such thing as love. It's a fantasy.". For Days of the Year I choose to use the prompt for Gay Pride Day which was write Slash. For Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge I used the prompt from Rent write about a slash couple. For Cookie's Crafty Corner I wrote for Purl Stitch and the task was to write from the perspective of a Death Eater or someone on the wrong side of events. And for Love in Motion I wrote for the Slash pairing of Regulus/Rabastan. It's kind of one sided on Rabastan's part. I'd like to warn for mentions of fade to black masturbation on the part of Rodolphus. If you are uncomfortable with reading this subject matter please turn back now. But if you are alright with the subject matter please read on. I hope you all enjoy Rabastan's Fantasy.**

He watches the younger boy as he walks by him in the hallways of Hogwarts. Not in the sort of predatory way that Rodolphus watches people. Not that he watched his brother or anything. He only had eyes for one boy. Regulus Black.

"What you doing, Rabastan?' asked a voice from behind him making him jump out of his skin.

Turning around giving his older brother a look that could kill he allowed himself to relax. "Nothing," he told both Rodolphus and himself. He wouldn't admit that he wanted the boy he was watching. After all their parents already arranged marriages for himself and Rodolphus so he wouldn't be getting what he wanted any way.

"You're not watching, Black, then?" Roldophus said licking his lips an almost hungry look coming onto his face. "If you're not interested in him. I'll take him from you."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at his older brother. He knew that Rabastan slept around with anything he could get his hands on but he didn't think his brother would go after the boy that Rabastan cared for.

"I didn't say that I wasn't interested, Rodolphus," he hissed quietly at his brother.

"What was that?" came the teasing voice as his brother elbowed him in the ribs. "Did my little bro just admit to being interested in baby Black?" Rodolphus chuckled at this slapping his back.

"Don't be so loud about? Anyone could have heard what you just said."

Rodolphus' chuckle came out even louder. He felt the hair raise up on the back of his neck as Rodolphus licked his ear and whispered, "Do you think I care if anyone knows who I'm with? Do you think I care about what anyone thinks?"

Restraining a shudder of disgust at his brother's little speech he continued to watch Regulus as the other boy made his way to their next class. How he wanted to let Regulus know how he felt. He'd only let Regulus know if anyone at all.

"You're doing it again," came Rodolphus' voice. "It's like you can't help it."

"I think I love him," he whisper to Rodolphus so only Rodolphus can hear him. "Regulus that is. I think I've loved him for a while now."

A resounding chuckle was all that answered him. "There's no such thing as love," was the answer his brother gave him. "It's a fantasy. It's only a fantasy, Rabastan. You do anything in your fantasy." His eyes went dark at this. "I'll be right back"

He knew where Rodolphus was going. It was no secret that his brother felt to much and to strongly. He watched the retreating back of his brother as Rodolphus pushed his to the boy's bathroom. Maybe Rodolphus was right. Maybe he should consider his feeling for Regulus as just a fantasy. He could do anything to him if it was just in his mind. Couldn't he?

He shook his head to chase away the thought. He didn't want to taint the feelings he had for Regulus with whatever perverse dealings his brother had suggested to him. But he also couldn't let Rodolphus take Regulus from him either.

"Rabastan," came a voice from his side that much more gentler than his brother's.

Opening his eyes he came eye to eye with the boy he'd just been thinking about. Regulus Black was looking at him impatiently. When had he gotten here? When had he even come back? He was in the classroom the last time Rabastan had looked.

"You're going to be late for class," came the impatient voice.

"Oh," he made himself reply, "thank you." He followed behind Regulus watching the boy walk impatiently back to class in front of him. Maybe he should tell Regulus but the other boy wouldn't understand. As Regulus disappeared through the door Rabastan whispered to himself, "I love you, Regulus Black."

Going to his seat he would continue his vigil until he was ready to tell Regulus how he felt out loud and to his face.

 **If you have read past the Author's Note I hope you all enjoyed Rabastan's Fantasy.**


End file.
